Quervik Story 8 - Zaginiony
VanillaUnicorn było całkowicie zniszczone, dlatego też każdy kto teraz spojrzał by na nie ujrzał by jedynie kupę gruzu, cegieł i dość spory kawał dachu. Ten natomiast zaczął się poruszać. - Co do ch#ja?! - ryknął Quint podnosząc się spod niego i rzucając część budowli gdzieś za siebie. Można było zauważyć pod nim dwie inne postacie, które to gad zdołał zasłonić własnych ciałem na ułamek sekundy przez wybuchem. Były to Mrs.Strange i jego przybrana córka, BananowyHajs... niestety po jej wózku inwalidzkim niewiele zostało - Żyjecie? - spytał smok obolały jednak bardziej martwił się o parę swoich rozmówczyń, które razem kiwnęły głową potwierdzając. - Co to był za koleś?! - spytał zdyszany Romeo, przez którego ciało wciąż przechodziła energia elektryczna zwiększająca przepływ impulsów w jego ciele przenosząc je poza nim i gromadząc energię kinetyczną z otoczenia. - Nie chwaliłeś się, że tak umiesz - rzekła lekko zaskoczona Rinnie, którą ten trzymał na barku niczym worek ziemniaków - Dzięki, ale poradziłabym sobie sama - dodała - Spoko - chłopak lekko się zarumienił i puścił ją - Wszyscy cali? - odwrócił wzrok od dziewczyny i zaczął rozglądać się po ruinach burdelu. Zaraz potem największa sterta kamieni i innych surowców, z których był zrobiony budynek została rozsadzona odsłaniając niewzruszoną Salai. - Spodziewałam się czegoś bardziej wymagającego - powiedziała demonica trzepiąc swe ubrania z osadu - Cool - stwierdził zielonowłosy patrząc na Królową Piekieł - Pfff - parsknął lekko zazdrosny Phinks - Też bym tak umiał, gdybym miał ciało - Nie za mało nas? - spytał a jego nosiciel otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia - Ej lu... - - Gdzie Przemek?! - przerwał mu krzyk piratki, na który to choć niechętnie to jednak szybko zareagował Sergiusz i zaczął rozgrzebywać pozostałości po VanillaUnicorn czemu jego przybrana siostra przyglądała się zaniepokojona. - Podziwiaj - uśmiechnęła się Ladyrin i zaczęła ostrzeliwać szczątki dookoła, które to przy lekkiej namowie pocisków dziewczyny zaczęły odsłaniać zniszczoną podłogę - - Auć... - Gad właśnie odkopał szponami zmiażdżone ciało załoganta Noelle, jednak nie przerywał poszukiwań - - Okej - Młody Whitechapel był już gotów do użycia innej ze swojej umiejętności, więc jedynie rozerwał jeden z rękawów swojej koszuli odsłaniając drewnianą protezę, a ta następnie nie tylko zaczęła zmieniać kształt, lecz też zwiększać swój rozmiar, przez co po chwili niczym pnąca zaczęła owijać większe z elementów konstrukcji i przerzucać je z gdzieś w bok. - Serek... znalazłeś? - spytała niepewnie syrena denerwując się tak samo jak smok. - Rośnijcie! Rośnijcie! - nawoływał Learch patrząc jak dookoła miasta z ziemi zaczęły wyrastać ponad siedemdziesięciometrowe drzewa. Każde miała ciemną barwę, a zamiast liści widniało na nich w sporych ilościach coś pomiędzy kokonami, a ikrą w krwistej, lecz świecącej niczym magma barwie. W każdej z nich można było zauważyć jedną, dwie, bądź nawet trzy sylwetki - I ześlijcie mi tu hordę, dla której każde moje słowo będzie prawem, a ma osoba bóstwem! - po tych słowach każde z pseudo-jajek zaczęło się rozpryskiwać wypuszczając z siebie gotową do walki zawartość, a następnie szybko powróciło do regeneracji i rozpoczęło produkcje następnej serii. Kilka tuzinów marionetek wylądowało kilka metrów od swojego twórcy, który zaczął każde z nich mierzyć swym pełnym dumy wzrokiem. Każda z nich miała dość humanoidalny kształt, smukłą sylwetkę odzianą w szkarłatną sutannę ze szkarłatnymi krawędziami. Posiadali oni kaptury, z ostrym wysokim końcem, które sięgały im do nosów, a złote światło z ich oczu przelatywało przez specjalne otwory. Mieli oni szpetną, szarą skórę, w prawej dłoni dzierżyli sztylet, a w lewej sierp. Grzech Zazdrości pstryknął palcami, a jego słudzy otoczyli go w postaci okręgu - Dobrze... - ponowił gest, a Ci wszyscy padli w równym rzędzie przed nim na kolana z głową niemalże przy ziemi - Wyśmienicie - dodał - Tak duży chłopiec, a bawi się lalkami - usłyszał Saevel za sobą i szybko spojrzał na osobę odpowiedzialną za te słowa. Niecały metr od niego na ziemi leżał nastolatek ubrany w dość przeciętne ubrania. Jego ciało miało na sobie kilka drobnych ran, lecz w więcej na jego skórze było brudy z ziemi niż obrażeń. Leżał on na brzuchu, ze związanymi za plecami rękoma, a grzywka jego niebieskich włosów opadała na oczy pełne wrogości. - Słuszna uwaga - dorzucił swoje pięć groszy demon płci męskiej o złotych, kozich oczach i ciemnogranatowych włosach. Miał na sobie ciuchy inne niż jego towarzysze, albowiem jego garderoba składała się z białej koszuli z czarną muszką, gustownej lekko skórzanej kurtki z purpurową obwódką i wyszukanymi szarymi spodniami. Na głowie miał cylinder - Naprawdę się spisałeś - spojrzał on na Grzech Obżarstwa przyjacielsko - To prawda - stwierdził Learch, także gratulując swemu towarzyszowi - Wykorzystałeś zamieszanie z naszą leniwą bombką i schwytałeś jednego z mieszkańców tego miasteczka - - Co z nim zrobimy? - spytała ta samo osoba, która przed chwilą przyznała racje niebieskowłosemu - Mnie się on podoba - dodał Poltergeist, Grzech Chciwości. Grzech Zazdrości złapał się za podróbek i zaczął rozmyślać jednocześnie krocząc obok schwytanego chłopaka - Wiesz mój drogi - zwrócił się on do Przemka - Ostatnio straciliśmy jednego z naszych - po tych słowach jego skorpioni ogon wbił swe żądło w środek karku Reinkarnatora, który krzyknął z bólu - Masz może jakieś pomysły, co możemy z tym zrobić? - '' Ciąg dalszy nastąpi...'' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Quervik Story